


Прощальный подарок

by LamiraMetius



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Вполне обоснованная жестокость, Пытки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Краткое содержание: казнь Гентаро Хонго глазами палачаПримечание: Гентаро Хонго всю жизнь страдал лицевой агнозией - болезнью, которая не позволяет видеть лица. Старший — телепат, который ему эту возможность обещал. Мирмидонцы - подчиненные Старшего, полные и абсолютные клоны.Написано для WTF Rare Games 2019





	Прощальный подарок

Мы с братьями входим в зал для приведения приговора в исполнение. В обычное время Старший призывает для столь низких дел менее ценных своих подданных, но сегодняшний приговоренный — особенный. Он предал наше дело, раскрыл врагам наши тайны, а тайн этих, доверенных ему Старшим, было великое множество.

«Я знал, что он предаст меня», — говорил Старший с великой усталостью в голосе, и сердца наши полнились тревогой. Мощь разума Старшего не иссякала, но тело старело, и он не создавал себе нового, вопреки нашим мольбам. Со дня на день Старший собирался покинуть нас и отправиться лично в место столь удаленное, что лишь самые приближенные командиры знали о нем. Но все мы понимали неизбежность этого отъезда, и она беспокоила нас: тревога офицеров становилась тревогой каждого. Старший немолод и тело его хрупко. Мы должны беречь его любой ценой.

«Я знал, что Хонго предаст. Но он не знал, что мне это известно, а значит, злоумышлял против меня. Лишь смерть может быть наказанием за подобное злоумышление».

И вот мы стояли кругом, и в центре круга, прикованный и обездвиженный, сидел предатель Освобождения Духа. Я знал его лицо: все знали его, одного из наших офицеров в миру, владельца и управляющего всей нашей медицинской промышленности. Давно ли прошли те времена, когда Старший, смеясь, говорил, что в руках этого человека создание нашей плоти, сохранение её, развитие и наполнение нашими воистину уникальными возможностями. Давно ли мы готовы были принять любой его приказ?

«Гентаро», — голос звучал в голове каждого из нас и в голове пленника, и когда тот поднял голову, в его глазах была усталость и скорбь. — «Столько лет ты верно служил мне. Столько лет я доверял тебе. Как бы ни было чудовищно твое предательство, я не могу оставить тебя без последней награды. Пусть даже перед смертью, но ты получишь то, что я обещал тебе».

Могущество Старшего безгранично. Пленник не успел ответить, или я не слышал — мысленный приказ поглотил меня целиком, я существовал лишь настолько, насколько меня касалось внимание Старшего.

«Стрелять только по команде. Не двигаться. Не дрогнуть ни единым мускулом лица».

Несложная задача. Я стоял. Шестеро моих братьев стояли со мной, замыкая вокруг пленника круг, и лица наши были неподвижны, и взгляды наши были неподвижны. Я чувствовал присутствие Старшего: именно я мог смотреть пленнику в глаза. Видеть, как они расширяются, как меняются черты, становясь мягкими, словно после наркотика. Он вцепился взглядом в меня, как бульдог вцепляется в кость, и я чувствовал неудобство, почти переходящее в страх. «Терпи, не пошевелись» — шепнул мне голос Старшего, и мое лицо стало маской, скрывающей торжество и восторг. Он обратился ко мне лично! Выделил меня из прочих.

Взгляд пленника перешел на моего брата.

Я видел во всех подробностях: как расширяются, а потом сужаются в точки зрачки, как он поворачивается обратно ко мне, к моему брату, к брату с другой стороны, как каменеет лицо, заламывается морщина на лбу, открывается в гримасе рот, но крика нет, только беспомощный сиплый звук, бульканье в горле, как на глазах выступают слезы, как в панике он обшаривает взглядом меня снова и снова, потом поворачивается, поворачивается, как краснеет лицо, как наливается кровью взгляд…

«Сейчас», — сказал Старший, и я выстрелил.

Алое пятно расползалось по тюремной робе, но пленник сидел с пробитым сердцем и смотрел, смотрел на меня, и я видел его слезы: из покрасневших глаз, безумных, потерянных, вцепившихся в меня…

«Добивай», — сказал Старший устало. И громче — «Прощай, Гентаро. Это того стоило?».

И я выстрелил снова.


End file.
